


no fking clue

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: im shit at summaries, its a different take on a quite popular concept.





	no fking clue

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably a lot of people that can name at least 1 fic where jon and dany were betrothed to eachother when they were still babes, mostly by robert to 'shame' dany and destroy her bloodline, all the while, unbeknownst to him, he allowed za targaryen blood to thrive. Whether its the 'the court of the bastards', or 'winter roses' or 'her life and her death' or any other number of the fantastic fics zat have been created. Zis is in the similar vein as za rest, but instead of rhaenys dying, and dany being engaged to jon as a babe, it will be rhaella and dany dead, and a still kindve babe, rhaenys, being betrothed to 'bastard' baby jon (Daeron Targaryen)

Jaime

BURN THEM ALL.

That phrase has been burned into his head, with how many times it repeats. It was a close thing. If i had sat down on the iron throne after having killed aerys and his pyromancers, the phrase 'burn them all' would have been shared with the deaths of elia, aegon  
and rhaenys, but thankfully, right after i killed Aerys i made it in time to behead amory lorch before he was able to hurt the princess. She hasn't been able to let me leave her sight ever since.

I don't like the silence that has been going on the past few days in the Red Keep since the sack of kings landing, whether its from newly crowned, King Robert, or Tywin, I can't tell which is worse to be silent.

Not that it matters, i won't let either of them hurt the princess. I took an oath. I may not have been able to save Rhaella from her madman of a husband, but i will save Rhaenys from the madness that is Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon.

Its over a week since the sack when Rhaenys and I are summoned to the throne room.

As Rhaenys and I enter the throne room, Tywin and Robert are easily recognizable near the throne. Surprisingly, Ned Stark is also in the room, why, i have no clue, but i can admit to be curious.

"Ser Jaime and the dragonspawn" Robert bellows

i grit my teeth at the disrespect and title robert has given the innocent young princess and i reply "King Robert"

"It has taken us a week to come up with a solution to the problem of the iron throne when it comes to my being king and rhaenys still being alive, along with Rhaella and Viserys" Robert says, spitting the targaryen names with more venom than a snake.

"What has the crown decided on then?" I ask the room, my left hand resting on the pommel of my sword.

"We haven't been able to agree on anything, but, in any case, upon seeing Ned, i have come up with a solution"

"Oh, i'm on pins and needles and can't wait to find out, your grace" i reply, with mild sarcasm.

Robert looks like he might start to get angry with the slight sarcasm, but it soon passes as he looks at ned stark and then back to me. "Ned told me upon arrival that he fathered a bastard during the war, so the solution is simple, when they are both of age  
Rhaenys will wed Jon Snow."


End file.
